


5sos Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Gay Smut, Riding, Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do a muke au inspired by temporary bliss - the cab where luke is only using michael for sex and michael gets tired of it? thank you :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	5sos Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> There might be typos in this and I'm deeply sorry for that. Constructive criticism is appreciated but rudeness is not.

"Mikey..." The deep voice on the other line whines, making Michael's heart beat faster and his face feel warmer. "Come over... I'm bored." 

 

Michael rolls his eyes, they've just come back from a long tour, and Luke is already begging him to come over. Luke doesn't mean "come over" as in "let's watch movies and eat junk food" he means "let's kiss and fuck around for a little bit." 

 

Michael wouldn't mind having that kind of relationship with Luke, except he wants more. He doesn't want to be someone that Luke uses to get off and then tosses aside when he gets bored. 

 

"I dunno Luke. I'm kind of tired. I want to rest before we leave for tour again..." 

 

"Mikey." Luke nearly moans his name, sounding desperate enough to make Michael shift uncomfortably from the tightness in his pants. 

 

Fuck. "I'll be right over." Michael sighs in defeat. 

 

Luke chuckles on the other end of the phone. "I knew you couldn't resist." 

 

Michael hangs up the phone, feeling shitty and worthless as he gets dressed for Luke's place.

 

~~~

 

Michael arrives at Luke's about 30 minutes later. He's greeted at the door with a friendly smile and a bro hug, much to his disappointment. 

 

After popping in Forest Gump, Luke and Michael sit at the couch, watching the movie unfold in silence. 

 

Michael ignores it when Luke inches closer to his side as best as he can, until Luke is so close to him that their thighs touch. He keeps his eyes on the movie when Luke attaches his lips to his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses just below Michael's ear. 

 

"This movie definitely does not set the mood." Michael tries to say nonchalantly but his voice betrays him. 

 

"We can turn it off." Luke hums, leaving Michael feeling flustered as he gets up and switches the T.V. off. 

 

Taking full control, Luke gestures for Michael to follow him inside his bedroom. Once inside Luke's surprisingly clean room, Luke places his lips back on Michael's sweet spot on his neck, only detaching them to pull Michael's shirt over his head. 

 

Luke then roughly bites down on Michael bottom lip, drawing blood instantly. "Take your pants off," he orders. 

 

Michael's nervous hands pull down his jeans and his boxers, stepping out of them carefully because he feels weak in the knees. 

 

With one hand, Luke pushes Michael on his bed, crawling up so that he's hovering over Michael's body. 

 

"Let's see how fast I can make you cum." Luke whispers in his ear then reattaches his lips to the sweet spot under his ear. 

 

Michael wants to tell him that he doesn't want this, that he wants something more than this, but he absolutely cannot. Luke knows exactly where to bite or brush his lips against to make Michael forget about how bad he'll feel after this is done. 

 

Luke's hand slivers down to Michael's length, ghosting his fingers over the tip, making Michael moan softly. 

 

After a while, Michael becomes desperate, rutting his hips against Luke's hand just to get more friction. 

 

"I think that's enough for now." Luke teases Michael, loving the way he bites his pink lips to keep from moaning. 

 

Without warning, Luke pumps Michael a little faster, using his pre-come as lube. 

 

Luke gently twists his fist at the head of Michael's cock, dragging his hand down just enough to have Michael shaking. 

 

Michael's moans become high pitched but remain quiet as he gets closer to his orgasm, encouraging Luke to go faster. 

 

A barely audible "Oh fuck" escapes Michael's lips, signaling that he's close. 

 

Luke seizes the opportunity to lick at the head of Michael's cock, loving the salty taste of pre-come that coats his tongue.

 

Michael pulls Luke's hair gently, only exciting Luke even more, and making his tongue swirl faster at the tip of Michael's cock. 

 

Michael starts to tremble, his body buzzing from the way Luke is licking him. He comes on Luke's tongue, Luke only drawing his orgasm out longer. 

 

Michael closes his eye, still on his amazing high that Luke puts him in every time they are together. 

 

Michael arches his back as he feels Luke's slicked cock press past his rim, hissing partly from the pain of not being stretched properly and from sensitivity. 

 

"You okay?" Luke asks through gritted teeth, trying his best not to fuck Michael roughly. 

 

Michael nods, sucking in a deep breath when Luke's tip hits his bundle of nerves just right.

 

Michael grips onto Luke's waist, meeting his hips to Luke's. 

 

With the sound of skin slapping and moans filling the room, Luke fucks Michael, flipped them over so that Michael can ride Luke. 

 

"Fuck..." Luke moans as his orgasm draws nearer, lifting his hips to increase the incredible sensation he feels when Michael swivels down on his cock. 

 

Luke comes, attaching his lips to Michael's as his load shoots inside of him. 

 

Michael rolls over and lays be Luke's side, both of them breathless and dazed. 

 

"You can go now." Is all Luke says when he gets up, heading to the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower and take a nap before we leave for tour tomorrow." 

 

Michael feels his heart shatter into a million pieces, the feeling he normally has when Luke fucks him, as if this is the first time Luke has been so careless. 

 

Michael gathers his belongings, tears threatening to overflow, as he heads for his car to go home alone. 

 

Maybe one day he'll tell Luke how he feels about him, but for now, he'll have to pretend like he doesn't care.


End file.
